The proposed research seeks to address the antecedents and generality of percepts of control and efficacy over the lifecourse. One set of studies attempts to supplement an existing longitudinal database that currently addresses the links between preschoolers ability to delay gratification and psychological well-being in adolescence. In the extension of this work, similar longitudinal connections will be sought employing childhood behavior in other experimental paradigms, and familial, social, and developmental histories. Because the subjects int he longitudinal research all attended the same highly productive research nursery school, data from other experimental paradigms (e.g., obedience to authority) are available on these subjects. This data will be merged into the existing longitudinal database, and analyses will include the pursuit of differential correlates with multidimensional measures of perceived control and efficacy in adolescence. In addition, detailed records of the child's developmental history upon admission and during enrollment at the nursery school are available. Pairs of raters will complete a coding of a structured interview with the parents concerning the child's developmental history. In addition, these raters will complete a California Child Q-Sort based on their reading of behavioral observations made by trained observers while the child attended nursery school. This will serve to test whether sense of control in adolescence is linked to early childhood mastery experiences, and to assess the longitudinal stability of personality characteristics. An essential component of the extension of this work will be the a follow- up assessment of the longitudinal subjects. This follow-up work will focus on assessments of multidimensional components of perceived efficacy and control. Although several measures of perceived control are available for this follow-up, a new assessment device for the multidomain assessment of perceived efficacy is required and constitutes a major component of the proposed research. A second portion of the proposed research explores the generality of anchoring and availability biases in the processing of self-efficacy information. The first goal of the research is to demonstrate that biasing effects previously obtained for a limited set of cognitive tasks, generalize to other cognitive and non-cognitive domains. The second objective is to explore the types of information and expectations that lead individuals to be differentially influenced by biasing information.